Raising a New Member
by Max15380
Summary: After the birth of Fred Jr, he gets to know the Diner better, and eventually gets into lots of trouble. With a lot of responsibility ahead in his life that most think he can't handle, can the Fredbear's Family Diner gang lead him in the right way? (Contains an earlier version of Nightmare)


Fred sighed, straightened himself up, and looked at the clock. It was 11:40 P.M. "Ugh...why can't time go faster..." Fred mumbled, rubbing his stomach as pain shot through him once again.

"I really feel like Fred isn't ok." Fredbear said to Springbonnie. "Well, go and ask him one more time." "All right." Fredbear ran up to Fred. "Hey Fred..." Fred sighed. "I'm fine Fredbear, before you even ask me. Now leave me alone." Fred closed the door to his room.

* * *

Fred sat in his room, waiting for his chance to move. When he finally had a chance to move, something very horrible happened. A strong surge of pain shot through him, and only a bit after he felt something cold drip down his leg. "F-Fuck! N-Not now!" Fred said. He managed to cut off the camera feed before he had lost all his strength to move. "W-Where's F-Fredbear w-when you n-need him?" Fred said weakly.

* * *

6:00 had come, and Fred hadn't left his room the entire time. Fredbear opened the door to Fred's room. "Fred? You didn't come out all night! Are you sure you're ok?" Fredbear entered the room. "F-F-Fredbear! F-Fredbear, help me please!" Fred said, panting for breath. "Oh my god! Fred, what happened?!" Fredbear asked. "F-F-Fredbear...r...remember when I-I denied I w-was in labor? W-Well, I-I-I was wrong! F-F-Fredbear please...I-I need your help...I can't do this alone..." Fred said, tears streaming down his face. "Fred...calm down..." Fredbear took Fred's hand in his. "I'll help you...it'll be ok." Fred smiled weakly, but it faded away as a sharp pain shot through him, clutching Fredbear's hand harder. Fredbear carefully placed Nightmare against the wall. "Fred...come on...it's ok...just keep pushing...it'll be over soon." Fred pushed hardly, tightening his grip on Fredbear's hand even more. Fred winced in pain. "F-Fredbear..." "Fred, it's ok. Just once more, I know you can do it." Fredbear said. Fred took a deep breath. He put every last bit of his strength into his push, grabbing Fredbear's hand as tightly as he could.

* * *

Fred released his grip on Fredbear's hand as he felt the pain slowly disappear. Fredbear went over and grabbed the tiny cub. Fred looked up, seeing Fredbear holding up the tiny cub for him to see. It was a tiny, bloody, black bear cub that was screaming and crying. Fred smiled, giving a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was 6:38. Fredbear had cleaned off the cub, cut its cord, gotten rid of the placenta, and had swaddled the cub (Not specifically in that order). Nightmare managed to gain enough strength to lay himself on his bed. Fredbear sat next to Nightmare, handing him the cub. The cub reached its tiny paw up to try and grab Fred. Fred smiled. He held his cub's paw in his. Fred chuckled. He noticed that the cub was pretty tiny, even for his giant size. The cubs paw was barely even half the size of his palm, and the cub was barely bigger than his hand. Fred ruffled the cub's short, spiked hair. "You're such an adorable little rascal." Fred said, placing his muzzle on top of the cub's. He kissed the cub's forehead. The cub gave a sweet giggle. "Hey Fredbear, did you notice that he seems kind of...tiny?" Fredbear looked over at Fred. "I was confused at first too, but after thinking about it, I realized he was a runt. He smaller than average. Don't worry, other than that, he's a totally normal child. You can raise him just like any other child." Fredbear said, getting up. "Ok, I just wanted to know." Fred said. "Hey, just before I leave...you know what you're going to call your son?" Fredbear asked, standing near the door way. Fred thought for a moment. "I'll call him...Fred Jr..." Fred said. "Ok then, well...you should get some rest. Night." Fredbear left the room. By that time, Fred was almost back to normal. He got up and placed Fred Jr in a crib. "Sweet dreams...sleep well." Fred said, smiling. Fred laid himself down and fell asleep.

* * *

 _So, this was the intro chapter! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
